WO 99/39123, WO 2004/113738 A1 and ES 2 156 576 disclose compression rings which consist of an open clamping band the ends of which engage one another in puzzle-like fashion for closing the compression ring. One of the band ends carries a tongue which projects in the longitudinal direction of the band and has arms extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the band. The other band end is shaped complementarily thereto. In the known compression rings, the transverse edges of the tongue, which extend transversely to the longitudinal direction of the band and face the free end of the tongue, extend at right angles or obliquely to the longitudinal direction of the band.
Compression rings of this type serve to secure tubular components, such as hoses, on the periphery of cylindrical objects, such as pipes, and are particularly suited for use in restricted places where common clamping rings with projecting ear-like tensioning elements cannot be used.
Closed compression rings that are made from sections of tubular material are disadvantageous because the tubular sections require processing and every ring diameter requires properly dimensioned stock material.
In compression rings made of open clamping bands, there is a problem in the stability of the connection between the end edges of the band, specifically with respect to expansive forces which occur in the use of the compression ring and try to open the ring.